You Shunshin
You Shunshin (alternately, Yang Shun-chen) is a second year high school student of Akikawa Academy, who comes from Taiwan. He is a pitcher of the Akikawa Academy baseball team. Appearance Coming soon. Character You came to Tokyo due to a language exchange program, but he got fascinated with Japanese baseball. As mentioned by his parents, he saw Japanese professional baseball back in Taiwan. He was mesmerized by the plays on TV, moved even more by the fact that a Taiwanese player named Lin is on the team. However, Lin was analyzed and his weakness was taken advantage of by the Japanese opponent pitcher. You had mixed feelings about the match which eventually turned into respect for Japanese baseball. He stays behind to practice longer than anyone. His lust for sucking up knowledge about Japanese baseball is greater than anyone's. He throws 200 pitches each day. He has an atmosphere around him, that doesn't let anyone close. However, inside him, he plays his pitches thoroughly while thinking of his parents, teammates and coach, showing that he thinks highly of them even so. He polished his ball control over days and got the nickname: "precise machine". His teammates, including the coach, are moved by his sincerity and passion towards baseball, trusting him quite a lot. A reporter even commented that at first, it looks as if the team is a one-man team being led by Yoh but the other players are also enjoying baseball to the fullest. He is seen as leader-like who as one 'lone wolf pitcher' changed the team who used to lose after one year to what it is today. You gauged how efficiently the team can practise in limited time by honing his control through batting practice and the batters throughly practice pitches they have difficulties on a serious one-on-one battling battle. It is said that his 'clockwork-like pitching' comes from this environment. Skills He throws inside and outside pitches with his precise pitching that concentrates on low ones. Pitcher’s data * Speed: 3 (out of 5) * Control: 5 (out of 5) * Stamina: 4 (out of 5) * Curveball: Lv3 * Forkball: Lv3 Player Statistics * Defence: 3 (out of 5). Shoulder - 3 * Running: 3 (out of 5) * Physical strenght: 4 (out of 5) * Mental strength: 5 (out of 5) * Batting: 4 (out of 5). Contact - 4, power - 3 Other * Because of his incredible control he got the nickname "clock work". * His hobby is karaoke (80’s new music) like Yuming and says that it 'soothes his heart'. He can be seen listening on his earphones before the match with Seidou. * He has respect for: Matsutoya Yumi and Murashita Kouzou. * His name rendered in Chinese is read as Yang Shun-chen (ヤン・シュンチェン), though Yang can also be romanised as Yeung. The Japanese reading of his name is the equivalent pronunciation of his name characters. * He refers to his coach as his 'Japanese Father'. Quotes Gallery File:Shun.PNG|Shun as he appears in Episode 23 File:Shun reaction.PNG|Shun's reaction to the match on TV References Episode 24: Precision Machine Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Akikawa Academy Category:Pitcher